Beyblade Adventure: An Unexpected Guest
by Lonewolf2003
Summary: New Bladers, New characters, New Bit-Beasts, New Blades, and a Whole New Adventure. Max's sister Mayo come visits and at the same time a tournament is held. Will Max win? Or will he be taken down by another blader.Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Lonewolf2003: Hi I'm a new writer on fanfiction.net, before I officially start writing my very first fic, I would like to know your opinion on my plot first. If I should continue writing it or not. Here's a brief summary for it.

Ok, everything in this fic happens after G-Revolution. I haven't watched the season yet, so the stuff in it might not connect to it. I'm going to add in a made-up character of mine name Mayo Tate/Mizuhara(oc), and is Max's twin sister. I'm planning to make this a long fic with different adventures and beybattling. Along the way there will be made-up teams and characters. Plus an all girl's team call um, I'm still thinking about the team name, but it'll soon be review if you guys want me to continue writing it. 

This fic is mostly about the new girl and a villain name Wanda and her mad scientist Dr. W(Wannabe) who wants every single bit-beasts in the world, and she sends her team The Blade Hunters after them, and Mayo and her team and all the other teams that is in the show will try to stop them and a whole lot of stuff will happen. 

Here are the character that will be in this fic: Blade Breakers(Tyson, Dandy/Daichi, Shippu no Jing/Zin*but I'll just call him Zin, since his dubbed name haven't been confirmed yet.*) All Stars(Max, Micheal, Eddy, Steve), White Tigers(Ray, Lee, Gary, Kevin), Demolition Boys(Tala, Kai, Spencer, Bryan, Ivan), the all girls team that has no name yet???(Mayo, Hilary*she blades in this fic*, Emily*yep she left the all stars and joins this team*, Mariah*and same goes for her*

For anyone who's interested in reading the rest of this fic, please review. I'll start writing it as soon as I get 5 or more reviews thank you. ^^


	2. The Letter

Lonewolf2003: Ok people here's the first chapter, I haven't got at least 5 reviews yet, but that's ok, wouldn't want the people who did review to be disappointed. But I'm happy with the reviews I got, and thank you all who reviewed and urged me to keep on writing*bows*. Thank you!

Oh and AquaRika, if you are reading this. You said you could give me some help on this fic, thanks I appreciated, and I really do need your help! Email me the pointers or you can write them in your review's ok? Thank you so much! 

Plus a great thank you to Hazel-Beka, AquaRika and Yin who were the first reviewers I got so far, plus to anyone I didn't mention or who's review I haven't received yet. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

Now on with the story.

*****

Chapter 1 The Letter

Max was flipping through the pages of a Beyblade magazine, when he came across an interesting article, and start reading it. "Hey, what's this?" he stated. "Sponsored by Wanda Corp there will be a tournament held that the Cherry Blossom Mall this Saturday." he read, as the article showed a woman in her middle ages with dark blue hair and the most outrageous looking pair of glasses. "Hey, it's this Saturday! Cool! I'll be there! I hope Tyson and the others will be interested in it too. Nah, if I knew Tyson he'll be there, pronto." 

Knock, Knock. "Come in," he said. He father opened the door and came in.

"Max guess what!?" said his father perkily.

"What?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Your sister's coming to stay with us for the summer! Isn't that great!?" his father said excitedly. "Here look," he handed Max the letter from England. 

Max took the letter and scanned through quickly. Here's what it said:

Hi Max!

Hi Dad!

Guess what!? Great news, mom gave me the ok and I'll be staying with you guys for the whole entire summer! Some news or what! I'll be arriving soon, so you prepare for my arrival, or else! 

Your little sis, and beloved daughter 

Mayo

PS: There is no need to pick me up from the airport, for I don't know when I'll get there. See you then!

"Wow, this is great dad, I'll tell the others right now!" said Max as he made a dash for the door.

"Hey wait! What does this have to do with the others!" his father called. "Max!"

*****

The old Blade Breakers(you know Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray and Kenny), Hilary, and the new members(Dandy and Zin) were called out to the park on an argent by Max. Most of the boys he called came, except for Zin who wasn't interested, and Ray and Kai went back to their own countries.

"What's up Max? You called us on a argent." asked Kenny.

"Yeah, you sounded all excited over the phone." said Tyson.

"Spill it out already, enough with the dramatic hints!" said Dizzi, a bit-beast trapped inside Kenny's computer.

"Yeah, it sounds sooo exciting!" said Hilary, pleading Max to tell her what he came to tell them.

"Ok, ok enough with the nagging, I'll tell you," said Max as he cleared his throat. "Ahem, ok, the reason I told you guys to come here suddenly, because..." he paused for a minute.

"We're listening." said Dandy.

*****

The airport was crowded with people getting on and off the plane, that a girl with blonde hair need to squeeze her way through the crowd of people, and carry her duffle bag at the same time. (Guess whose here...) 

*****

Well that's it for this chapter, I know its short, but that's all I can think of right now. How bout 3 reviews for the next chapter then. Ok? Remember to review! Arigato!


	3. Guess Whose Here

Lonewolf2003: Here's the next chapter. Only got two reviews, but I guess that'll have to do for now. Again wouldn't want to disappoint the people would did reviewed, and I thank you for that. Arigato AquaRika and Yin!

Oh and about the nameless all girl's team. I've decided to call them the Blade Starz, if anyone's got a better name, please post it on the review or e-mail me at wyyli@yahoo.com. I'll be glad to give you credit for it.

Here's a small profile on my oc character Mayo. I'll add more profiles of the upcoming characters and teams as the story processes. 

Name: Mayo Tate/Mizuhara

Age: same as Max, but younger than him by a few minutes.(get it? they're twins.)

Hair Color: Yellowish Blonde(Her hair looks like Max's, but the bottom part of it looks like Hilary's except it's a bit shorter.)

Eye Color: Blue

Beyblade: it'll be reviewed later, wouldn't want to give it away so fast, but here's a clue, her beyblade is available to buy in stores, so its not fan made, its real. Take a wild guess.

Appearances: Red mini t-shirt, blue overall shorts, turquoise green gloves w/ the finger part cut out, brown belt, plus turquoise and white sneakers to match with the rest of her outfit.

Profile: She attends a private school in England in which her mother sent her to when she was about 8 years old, and have been living there since at the school. She's a lot like Max with the hyper addictive attitude, and is more of a tomboy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

Now on with the story.

*****

Chapter 2 Guess Whose Here

"Gees, didn't there'll be that much people at the airport today." said the blonde, as she finally squeezed her way out of the crowd. "Now off to Max's place," she added as she strung her blue duffle bag over her shoulders and walked out of the overpopulated airport, and called a cab.

***** 

"What!?" Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Kenny and Dizzi said in unison, as Max told them his twin sister was coming. 

"You're kidding right!?" Tyson added. "You're telling me that you actually have a sister that lives all the why in England!?" Tyson shouted as Max shrugged.

"Why didn't tell us anything about her before," said Kenny as he held his talking laptop.

"Yeah, you sneaky boy!" said Dizzi.

"Well, I never thought that I'll be seeing her again, I mean we've been parted for a really long time, but we always keep in contact with letters, but didn't after a while." Max explained as he scratched his head nervously.

"Why not?" asked Dandy.

"Well let's just say we grew out of it, and we didn't missed each other as much. I don't know about her but I still miss her."

"Aw, that's so sad." said Hilary as if she was about to cry.

"Aw cut the snotty stuff off Hilary, didn't you hear what Max say, she's coming!" said Tyson.

"Ugh, what do you mean snotty!?" Hilary growled at him, as he could see fire start forming in her ruby red eyes, and starting a fit.

"Oh boy here they go again." said Dandy as he slap himself in the mane.

"Hehe...nothing." Tyson said back away and sweat dropped. "Didn't say a thing at all."

"By the way Max, who is your sister anyway?" Kenny stated.

"Yeah all this time, and you didn't even mention her name yet." said Dizzi.

Max was about the answer, but got cut in by a feminine voice.

"The name would be Mayo!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said from on top a grassy hill that lead into the park. 

They all stared up the hill to see who he voice belonged to.

"Who's that?" Dandy wondered.

"Mayo!" Max said happily.

"That's your identical twin sister, Max?" said Tyson as she watch the blonde slide down from the hill, leaving a mud trail behind her.

"Ha, ha yep," he replied, and ran to his sister to give her a big welcoming hug. When they came close it appears that she is a few centimeters shorter than Max, but you could hardly tell. 

"I missed you Mayo," said Max as he hugged her.

"And I missed you too, big bro." said Mayo as tears began to form in her bright blue eyes. 

They finally let go of each other after a few minutes. 

"How'd you know where to find us, Mayo?" Max asked.

She blonde wiped the remaining tears away. "Oh, that's easy, I thought you'll be at the shop, but dad told me that you were at the park with your friends, although I did have a little trouble getting here." she explained.

"So..." Tyson started.

"Introduce us already!" Hilary finished the sentence for him.

"Oh, right I almost forgot." Max said clumsily.

"Didn't noticed you guys were there." Mayo teased. 

"We weren't invisible you know, anyway I'm Kenny. Nice to meet you." Kenny introduced. "And this is Dizzi,"

"Hi!"

"Huh?" Mayo wondered as to where the voice came from.

"My talking laptop."

"Oh," she said understandingly.

"I'm Hilary!" said the brunette, as she shoved Kenny out of the picture. He almost dropped Dizzi on to the grass but caught her before she got near it. "Nice to have another girl to talk to." 

"I'm Tyson, the master blader, and the little half pint here is Dandy." Tyson introduced as he gave a pat on Dandy's red head.

"Don't let my height fool ya, I'm a pretty good blader too. If I do say so myself." said Dandy the youngest one on the Blade Breakers. 

"Please to meet every single one of you." Mayo responded. "I'm not surprised that my brother hangs around master bladers. He's not too bad himself." she said feeling accepted into the group.

"Speaking of blading," Max cut in. "care to test your skills out at the Cherry Blossom Mall tomorrow? Cause I'll be there."

"Great and I can cheer for you." said Mayo.

"Count me in too." said Hilary, as the two already became friends. 

"I'll be there to analyze data on the participating bladers." said Kenny. 

"Just in case you didn't know, I'm the one that does all he work real around here." said Dizzi. 

"What about you Tyson, interested?" asked Max, knowing his best friend probably would.

"Nah, these mall tournaments don't interest me, but what I'm looking for a more challenging tourny." Tyson said courageously. 

"Same here." said Dandy.

"Ok." Max shrugged.

"But you can count on me being there, buddy." said Tyson putting an arm around his best buddy.

"Can't argue with that." said Dandy.

*****

Well I'm afraid that's all for this one folks. If I can at least get one review, the next chapter will be up in no time. Since I've already got it planned, all I need is to type it up and get some reviews. Hopefully the next one will be a more exciting chapter, because that's where the little mall tourny thing will take place! Remember to review, thanks!


	4. The Night Before

Lonewolf2003:Ok, I know I said that this chapter was going to be the tourny, but then I decided to push it back one chapter. Just so I could make this fic longer and to introduce some of my characters. Many apologies to the people who looked forward to it! 

Plus a great thank you to the people who reviewed, this chapter wouldn't be up, if you haven't! 

I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I've made two spelling mistakes in the last chapter. Just ignore it ok. That ought to teach me not to be lazy and read it over before I uploaded it. 

Ok enough yapping and on with the fic. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 3 The Night Before

"Let it Rip!" yelled Max as he launched his blade into his backyard. It was already nightfall, Max was up late practicing for the tournament while Mayo watched. 

His blade went soaring over the yard in a figure eight, then a made swift turn back to its master. Clapping was heard.

Clap, clap. "That was great bro, with that butt kicked move, you'll be the definite winner of the tournament tomorrow!" Mayo commented.

Max shook his head. "Yeah maybe, but that's not all it'll take."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who's in the tournament's gonna be hard to beat."

"I know, but you weren't titled World Champion for nothing." Mayo exclaimed. "Anyway you better get to sleep, or else you'll fall asleep right in the tournament. Wouldn't want that to happen now do you?" she said as she headed back inside. 

Max struggled then sighed, "Guess you're right, sis." as he also head back inside. 

*****

"Is everything ready for the tournament tomorrow, Doctor?" said a middle-aged woman with blue hair and muddy brown eyes sitting in front of a big screen.

"Yes ma'am," said a man in his forties. 

"Excellent,"

The doors of the dark room slide opened and two teens in purple cloaks walked in. 

"You called?" said a teen with violet eyes, that you could through his cloak.

"Is that a way to speak to your boss?" said the man. The woman raised her hand to silence her partner. 

"I'm sure you'll agree to your part of the deal?" said the stern woman.

"Don't worry, you just worry about keeping your promise and we'll keep ours." said the other teen with brown eyes. "Just make sure include us in your little tournament tomorrow like you promised." 

"Consider it done, boys. Just win and get me their bit-beasts."

With that the two boys left the room.

"Are you sure we could trust them?" asked the doctor. 

"Actually I don't trust them at all, but if they can get me what I want, then who cares."

"Hmm? What do you have cooked up your sleeve, Wanda?"

"One wicked plan." she answered with a frown followed by a wicked laugh.

*****

It was already dark, and the mall was already closed, but what are two figures doing there? 

"Hey give me a hand Just." said a boy with medium length blue hanging from his back and brown eyes, as tried to get himself into the abandoned mall. 

His pal Justin did as his friend told and helped him in, but Victor fell through the window instead with a loud thud.

"Hey keep it down!" the boy with violet eyes and spiky brown hair shushed. 

"Why don't you try getting through this tiny window." Victor mocked.

"I'm already in. Now come on." said Justin as he picked up a metal briefcase and lead his friend into the control room.

"Alright we're in, now what?" asked Victor.

"Get to work, that's what." said Justin as he threw him a long black cord.

Victor sweat drop, "And what am I suppose to do with this?" 

Justin dropped. "How dumb can you be!" he yelled. 

"Dumb! Then why I don't see you doing anything around here!" 

"Why, I'm _am _the one who does everything here!"

As the two were too busy arguing, they didn't noticed that they were being spied on by another boy with a black cloak, but through it you could see that his clear brown eyes.

*****

"Come on Draciel, you could do better than that!" Max yelled. 

He couldn't sleep so he decides to practice to make the time go by faster. He watched as his Beyblade slide swiftly across the perfect cut lawn, and loose grass was left behind its trial. After a little while of practice the blade flew back into its master's hands.

"Good job Draciel, you take a nice long rest now." said Max as the sun was already almost up. He sure was looking forward to the tournament. 

*****

Sorry if this is short, I'm not very good at typing and thinking of new ideas! Help will greatly be appreciated! 

The next chapter will probably be up somewhere this week, but I don't know when. I'm kind of busy, got too much homework and quizzes!


	5. Time's Running Out

Lonewolf2003: Here's the next chapter folks! I'm not gonna say much here, except thank you to the people who reviewed. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 4 Time's Running Out

"Welcome fellow bladers! To the Annual Cherry Blossom Mall tournament, hosted by the generous Wanda of Wanda Corporation! And here she is!" the DJ Brad Best shouted to the crowd. 

The people in the audience started to cheer as Wanda made her way to the stage.

"Thank you. It's an honor to see so many strong bladers participate in my tournament." she said as a glint of light shine across her glasses. "As you all might already know, to officially be in the tournament you must pass my testes in the primary rounds. The one's who matches up to my requirements, will move up to the semi-finals, which of course only 8 could be in, and whoever's left will be the champion. The other's I'm afraid are gonna have to pack your bags." she said with satisfaction. "Is every one ready!?"

"Yeah! You bet!" the people from the crowd shouted.

"OK, may the best blader win!" she added as she left the stage. "Man, the crowd's giving me the headache." she groaned as Dr. W helped her onto her chair, where she could get a clear view of the tournament.

Up in the blenchers Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Dandy and Zin were waiting for the tournament to start.

"Wow! This sounds tough." Tyson commended as he stuff the remaining corndog into his mouth and finished off his soda then burp. "Oops excuse me." he said as he flushed. 

"Oh Tyson." said Hilary feeling embarrassed that she knows him.

"Looks like some things just never change." said Zin as he rolled his eyes.

"By the way, where's Max and Mayo?" Kenny asked. 

"Out of all the days he could be late he chose today." said Dandy who was sitting between Kenny and Tyson.

"Maybe he oughta get himself one of those alarm clock thingies." Dizzi kidded.

"I don't find that amusing Dizzi." Kenny said gloomily.

"Aww, where's your pride chief?"

"I think I left it at home."

"Now that was a good one." said Dizzi, as he and Kenny started a mini conversation.

'Where are you Max!?' Tyson said to himself.

As the Blade Breakers where worrying about Max, some weird boy in a black cloak was overhearing them from behind where they were sitting at, glaring at them.

*****

"Come on Max, wake up!" said Mayo as she tried to shake awake her brother. The tournament was about to start and he was still in bed.

"Five more minutes please mommy." Max said in his sleep.

"Oh brother. What am I gonna do now," said Mayo worriedly, then looked at the clock that saids 9:52. "The tournament's gonna start in less than 10 minutes. We'll never make it on time there at this rate." she said as she went down stairs for some backup.

A few seconds later she came back with a what appears to be a spatulet along with one of them cooking arsenals. 

"Max, WAKE UP!" Mayo said one last time as she start banging hard on the spatulet with a pair of chopsticks. The plan worked.

"Ahhhh! What in the world, my ear!" said Max as he finally got up and sat up. "Mayooo, stop it! You're hurting my eardrums!"

"Well its about time you got Mister! Have you have any idea what time it is!?" she scolded at him.

"Uhh, seven?"

"Seven? Oh, wake up Max. I told you to get to bed early, but did you listen? Nooo. You were too stubborn. Get a grip already."

"Ahh, I'm late!" Max yelled as he was now fully awake. He quickly got off of his bed and start to take off his PJ's in front of his sister.

"Ah, Max what are you doing!?" Mayo's eyes widen as she saw what he was doing, but before she could see anymore he threw his shirt onto her face. "For feet sake let me get out of your room first!"

*****

"Hurry." said Max, as he and Mayo were running through the busy streets. "Or we're gonna be late!" 

"Well it wasn't my fault, don't blame it all on me. You are the heavy sleeper here." 

"Only one minute left!" Max exclaimed.

"We'll never make it!"

"Oh yes we will." said Max as they were already at the mall's parking lot and getting near to the entrance.

*****

"Oh, what a tremendous knock out!" the DJ said as Victor easily knocked the other player's blade out of the ring.

"Was that all ya got? You're pathetic!" Victor mocked.

"Aww man." said the defeated blader.

*****

Whoops, I suddenly ran out of ideas, not. I just need a break. This chapter is currently a sneak peak of what the next chapter's gonna be like. Hope I'll get more reviews this time. The more reviews I get, the faster it'll be up. ^^ Anyway, the next chapter's call Let Tournaments Begin!


	6. The Tournament Begins!

Lonewolf2003: Here's the tournament chapter folks, just like I promise. And thanks again for the reviews I got. They were really supporting.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

Now on with the story.

*****

Chapter 5 The Tournament Begins!

"Go get him!" said a blader with green hair whose opponent was the mysterious blader in black. 

His orange beyblade commanded his order and went charging for the white beyblade. The white blade dodged the counter attack and then gave it a hard bashing, smashing some of the part of the blade. 

"No!" the blader yelled. The mysterious blader just had a smirk on his pale face. "Run away!" he ordered.

His blade tried its best to escape, but the white blade soon caught up with it.

"Finish it off!" the blader in black called. "Smash it to pieces!"

"Wha, no please don't!" the other blader pleaded.

But it was too late, the white blade jumped into the air, and attacked from the top, slowly tearing the orange blade apart. After a few seconds all that was left was the white blade still spinning in the stadium. The blader put out his hand and his blade flew right into the palm of his hand, while the other blader was gathering the pieces of his disengaged blade.

"And the winner is the mysterious blader in black!" the DJ confirmed.

*****

Up in the balcony, Wanda was carefully observing the battle. 'Who is that blader?' she wonder. 'Could it be?' she shook her head. 'No, it couldn't be. It wouldn't be him.'

*****

"Wow, that blader's good." said Tyson with a mouthful of potato chips.

"Were you eating the whole time, or were you watching?" said Dandy with a sweat drop behind him.

"Actually I was wondering where Max is." said Tyson as he swallowed the remaining chip in his mouth. "His match is next."

"You were?" said Hilary. "That's a change, for once you were thinking about food."

"According to the tournament alignment, Max will be going up against the mysterious blader we just saw. And I must say, he's one tough cookie." said Kenny, as he tried to get more info on that blader.

"Not to mention a total werido." Dizzi added.

"Let's just hope he'll make it on time." said Zin, who hardly ever talks.

*****

"Will Max Tate please step up onto the stadium please?" said the DJ. "Max Tate?"

"So where's my next opponent? I don't have all day you know." said the mysterious blader impatiently. "Don't tell me he ran away." he said mockingly. "Yeah, that probably what he did."

*****

Up in the balconies, Tyson was getting pretty angry.

"Why that little," said Tyson from the balcony ready to beat up the guy, but was held back by Kenny, Hilary and Dandy. "How dare he called Max a chicken. I'll show him whose the chicken around here."

"Tyson, would you calm down." said Hilary.

"You're dropping your food." said Dandy.

"Maybe he outta get anger management." said Kenny as he typed on his laptop.

"I'm with you chief, that hothead of his could blow any minute." said Dizzi.

*****

"Uh, maybe he didn't hear me right." said the DJ. "Max Tate this is your last calling will you PLEASE come down to the stadium." he repeated, but still he didn't show. He then took out a horn from outta nowhere. "CAN YOU HEAR ME MAX!? COME DOWN TO THE STADIUM THIS SECOND OR ELSE YOU"LL BE DISQUALIFIED! YOU HEAR!"

He yelled so loud, everyone had to cover up their ears, including the blader in black.

"You gotta come..." he whined.

*****

"Man, where'd he learn how to use that thing." said Dandy as he uncovered his ears.

"I gotta do something!" said Tyson as he got up from his seat and ran down to the stadium. "Hey you weird guy, I'll be your next opponent." 

"Whatever." said the blader as he shrugged. "I guess, I'll have the honor of taking down the leader of the famous Blade Breakers then."

Tyson growled at the speech. "Not if I take you down first!"

"Huh, Tyson. what are you doing here? You didn't sign up for this." said the DJ, as he checked over the list of bladers.

"I'll be fighting in my buddy's place." said Tyson as he took out his Dragoon.

"Hmph." was the bladers only replied as he got his blade ready.

"Ready?" asked the DJ. "3, 2, 1..."

"Let it..." before Tyson could finish, the doors to the stadium suddenly busted open.

"Wait!" said Max as he ran up onto the stadium, and just on time too.

"Max!" Tyson and the DJ exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Sorry I'm late folks, heavy traffic this morning."

"And you couldn't have came at a better time." said Tyson as he gave him a pat on the back. "Good luck bud, we'll be rooting for ya."

"Thanks Ty. You're the best."

"Well better late than never, let's go already!" said the blader. "Let it Rip!" he said as he launched his blade.

"Let it Rip!" said Max as he did the suit.

Both of the blades went crashing hard on each other, then repel and went crashing to the sides.

"Go Draciel!"

"Go get him!"

*****

Up in the balconies again.....

"Thank goodness he made it." said Hilary in relief. 

"Yeah, but where's Mayo. She couldn't miss out on something like this." said Kenny looking around.

"Maybe Max forgot her." said Dizzi with a laugh. "Now that would be funny."

"Here I am." said Mayo as she popped outta nowhere smiling. "What's up?"

"Aaaahhhhh!" Kenny and Dizzi shrieked at the same time. "Don't scare us like that."

"Just cool it you two." said Mayo as she took a seat next to Hilary. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope you came just on time." Hilary replied as she shook her head.

"Popcorn, Mayo?" Dandy offered.

*****

As the battle rages on, the two blades were just spinning in circles, not daring to attack without orders. 

"Come on, attack me." the blader seduced.

"Oh, no I'm not falling for that one." said Max. "Keep your speed up, Draciel!"

"If you're hoping my blade will run out of endurance, then you are dead wrong." the blader said. I'll admit that my blade lacks in endurance, but it'll last long enough to take you down!" he explained, as Draciel started to get wobbly. "Attack!" he said, as he finally made the call to attack.

"Say what!?" said Max as he was taken back suddenly by the call. 'Oh, no at this rate Draciel might not withstand its attack. I'm going to lose this one for sure!'

"Reckless Rush!" said the blader.

The blade did as it was told and rush recklessly towards Draciel, and sent it flying, close to knocking it out of the ring.

*****

"No, big brother!" Mayo yelled from the crowd. "You can't lose this! You just CAN'T!" she screamed.

"Mayo." Tyson whispered. That even caught Zin's attention, as he stared at his little brother. "She's right you can't lose this! It maybe a small tournament, but a tournament is a tournament its all the same. Show him what you got!"

"Don't give up Max!" Hilary yelled.

"You can do it!" yelled Dandy. "We know you can."

"We're rooting for you buddy!" said Kenny. "Come on Dizzi, give some support."

"Uh, ok how about, Max, Max, he's our man, if you can't beat him, nobody can." Dizzi chant inside the laptop.

*****

"You guys." Max said softly. "Don't worry, I won't lose this." he then called to his blade. "DRACIEL!" 

Draciel was close to being knocked out, but it landed on the edge, and came back down rapidly, talking the white blade by surprise. It was a close call.

"Whew that was a close one." he said as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

"Its not over yet." said the opposing blader. "Attack again, Reckless Rush! You may have survived my first attack, but lets see you try taking on this one."

*****

Ok, let's stop here for now. Whew, that must've been the longest chapter I've wrote. Anyway like the usual, please review! Cause the next chapter will be the final one, and then I'll continue the saga with another story. Remember to review!


	7. The Tournament Continues

Lonewolf2003: I decided to just post the last chapter, without any reviews, but only because I want to get started on my second story, that continues from this one. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 6 The Tournament Continues

"Its not over yet." said the opposing blader. "Attack again, Reckless Rush! You may have survived my first attack, but lets see you try taking on this one."

"Bring it, my Draciel can handle anything!"

"You asked for it. Go!"

His blade did as it was told and attacked, making the forest green blade jump a little, but it survived.

"What?!" the blader said unbelievably. 'There's no way he could've survived that attempt. There's no way. Its just not possible!'

"Anything's possible." said Max as if he read his mind. "Now I'll show you the real power of my Draciel. Come on out!"

*****

"Alright, Max called out his Draciel, now he may actually win this one!" Kenny exclaimed, as he downloaded the data of the mysterious blader. "And according to my calculations, no regular blade could beat a blade with a bit-beast in it."

"Just what is everyone staring at?" Mayo wonder curiously, as everyone's eyes were set at the ceiling watching the bit-beast instead of the battle field. "What's there to look at up there?" she said as she also looked up. "Shouldn't you guys be concentrating on the beybattle instead?"

"They're looking at the bit-beast." Zin answered, with his eyes closed and arms crossed. 

"A what?" she asked again.

"A bit-beast, can't you see it? Its up there." Dandy pointed.

"Where? All I see is some rotten old rooftop."

"Right there." Hilary pointed. "Its the turtle thingie."

"What turtle?"

"Right over there." Tyson pointed.

"Where!"

The gang was getting pretty with all that pointing and explaining. "Right over there!" Hilary, Dandy and Hilary pointed at the exact same spot.

"WHERE!?"

The gang dropped.

"Ah, forget it." Tyson said in frustration.

Zin glared at them and mumbled something. "Fools,"

"Forget you guys, she won't be able to see it." Kenny said calmly. "Not yet that is."

"See what!?" Mayo started again. "Could somebody tell me just what everyone is staring at! And why can't I see it too! Its not fair!" she yelled into the air. "Are you making these bit-beast thingies up!?"

"Calm down, Mayo." said Hilary pulling her back onto her seat. "You'll see it sooner or later." 

"Yes, but what is a bit-beast?" Mayo asked again.

"A bit-beast is a mystical beast that lives within a beyblade, and can only be seen by the people who believes in it." Zin explained. 

"But I believe in it." 

"Then you should have no problem seeing it." Zin answer in a harsh tone.

"Don't worry about it, I couldn't see it before myself, but as long as you believe in it, you'll be able to see it. Right Tyson?" Hilary comforted.

"Right." Tyson said with the thumbs up.

Mayo just sat there with a worried look. While everyone else feasted their eyes at the ceiling.

*****

The purple and black Genbu obeyed his command and rose from the blade, and swung its sharp claws at the white blade, but its opponent didn't seem fazed by its razor sharp claws, but instead it counter attacked. Both blades were pushing hard against each other. At first the green blade was winning but it was pushed back by the sudden forced of the white blade.

"You may have a bit-beast, but that doesn't make you any better. Use Razor Wind!"

With that Draciel was caught in a rein of wind, unable to be fled from it.

"Oh no, Draciel!" Max cried.

"Say goodbye to your so call bit-beast!" the blader said harshly. "Victory's mine." with that Max's blade flew out of the ring. 

"I lost..." said Max as his blade rolled by his feet.

The mysterious blader left with a wick laugh trailing behind it.

*****

"Max lost?" Tyson said, not believing his best friend would lose to some low level blader. 

"But how?" Hilary said softly.

The rest were standing there speechless. 

*****

Like I said this is the final chapter. I'll be starting on the sequel soon. Its called The Hunt is On. Be sure to read it if you want to know how it ends. ^^


End file.
